A Deal with the Devil
by BelieveHopeLove
Summary: **AU/OOC** I usually fail at Dragonball Z stories but i'll try real hard this time. I tried not to be OOC as possible but i stink at getting in character. Shortish but long chapters.
1. Chapter 1

*I do not own DBZ

Bulma sighed as she crawled out of her big comfy bed.

She reached into her dressed into a pair of short jean shorts and a black tank top. After pulling her horrible hair into a messy bun and slipping a pair of old tennis shoes on her feet she went for the gravity room to repair the damage Vegeta had done the day before.

_Stupid jerk, he better learn his lesson after it nearly killed him._

The construction team had done a great job rebuilding the walls but now it was time for Bulma to fix the electrical wiring. This thing was her baby and she didn't trust anyone else with it. Well, except maybe her Dad.

She grabbed her tool box on her way out of the house and went to work on the machine.

After a good half hour Bulma sighed yet again in agitation.

"Damn machine. Whose idea was it to create you anyway?"

"Talking to yourself Girl?"

Bulma wiped some grease on her leg before standing up.

"Can I _help_ you Vegetable head?"

"You can start with showing the Prince-"

"Of All Saijins, I know, I know. Now if you don't mind I still have _work_ to do."

"Work faster than I want to start my training right away."

"First off," she put her hands on her hips "you are no one to order me around. Second, if you hadn't pushed yourself this thing wouldn't have been blown up. And thirdly, who the hell cleared you out of the medic bay?" 

"I just walked right out. No one orders me around little girl."

Sakura threw her hand in the air before turning around to finish the last adjustments on the control panel.

She fished a chip out of her pocket and installed it into the hard drive.

Standing up she realized he was still here.

"Is it ready?"

"Yes but-"

"Good, so leave."

Bulma placed herself in between him and the control panel.

"I don't think so buddy. Don't I get a thank you?"

"Like hell."

She grunted in frustration before stomping out of the room muttering curses to herself.

She walked into the kitchen to see her mother working on lunch already.

"Oh Bulma honey, you've got a bit of a smudge on your face. Why don't you go clean up so you can look beautiful for our handsome house guest?"

"Mother!"

A throat was cleared and Bulma looked at the table to see Yamcha sitting there.

"Oh, it's you."

She walked briskly up to her room ignoring his calls.

_If that jerk can honestly believe I'd take him back after what Vegeta said he can just forget it!_

She walked into her room to see the grease stains on her face.

"Bulma I _will_ break down this door!"

"Like hell you will! Why don't you just LEAVE Yamcha?"

She grabbed a new pair of clothes and headed for a shower.

_I really should do something about this hair._

She wrapped her hair in a towel and wrapped one around her body.

She walked into her bedroom only to find Yamcha on her bed.

"Damn it Yamcha GET OUT!"

She pushed him out of her room only to have him bump into Vegeta.

"Ugh what is WITH you boys can't I get a moment alone? Vegeta, what did you do now?"

He growled at Yamcha before crossing his arms and glaring at her.

"The gravity room-"

"If you broke it, I swear to Kami-"

"What else did you do to it?"

"I updated it to go another 100gs. Why?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Meow grump I must've forgot."

"Forgot my ass."

"Will the both of you just GET OUT?"

Vegeta stomped away but Yamcha wouldn't budge. 

"Bulma I-"

"YOU TOO!"

She summoned strength from an unknown source and pushed him over the banister.

Before she shut the door she heard Vegeta's maniacal laughter and let out another sigh.

_Males._

After dressing in a white skirt and a blue cotton shirt that had a low neckline Bulma reached for her cell phone and called up her hair stylist.

Hours later Bulma's hair was relaxed into long waves instead of a hive. She thanked her stylist and found herself pinching at her hips in a wall mirror by the door.

_Have I gotten fat?_

"Bulma dear _please_ tell me you're trying to bunch up your skin to make it look like you may possibly have fat on your body."

"Oh Raul, I can't help it. Yamcha cheated on me last week and I can't help but wonder if anything is wrong with me."

"Baby you are gorgeous. Why let one fool get you down, there are plenty of men out there. And if you snag one get an extra for me please."

She giggled despite her mood and nodded her head before leaving.

_Maybe it's time to start dating again._

She got home to see Vegeta eating sandwich after sandwich.

"All you ever do is eat. Are you sure it wasn't not a race of pigs you ruled over?"

_Yes, a fight should get me in a good mood right now._

"Well we all didn't look like you so I'm going to say no."

_Ouch._

"Oh please, if everyone on your planet looked like me the men would pass out due to the beauty all around them."

"Don't flatter yourself girl. Having blue hair doesn't make you attractive."

"But your favorite color's blue, isn't it Vegetable head?"

He actually froze mid bite.

_Bulma 1, Vegeta 0_

She walked away with a satisfied look on her face and decided she wanted to go for a swim.

She dug out a swimsuit from last year since she hadn't had a chance to go shopping yet.

_I've been too busy building and repairing shit for Vegeta._

_Who am I kidding? I love the challenge._

Yamcha could never mentally arouse her like Vegeta did.

_Where the hell did that come from?_

She noticed the halter part of the bikini was getting small. She had to keep pulling it down to cover the rest of her breasts.

_At least it makes them look bigger._

She turned slightly in the mirror to look at her backside.

_Nice and plump. I think I'll die when I ever see it sag._

The swimsuit as a whole was navy blue and had silver rings at her hips and one between her breasts.

She grabbed a towel and a bottle of lotion and headed out to the pool.

She applied what she could and sat at the side of the pool with her feet in her water.

"Girl what the hell are you wearing?"

"It's called a swimsuit Vegetable head. People wear them to go swimming in because regular clothes get to heavy."

He remained silent and Bulma thought he was gone until she felt pressure on the middle of her back and soon she fell into the water.

She resurfaced quickly to see him smirking down at her.

"DAMN IT VEGETA!"

"Know your place girl or I'll-"

She used all of her might to pull his ankle in with her.

He resurfaced quickly and despite what she thought his hair did flatten.

_Must be the chemicals._

"Prepare to die."

She squeaked before he dove for her and he succeeded in tackling her into the water.

She opened her eyes to see him staring at her but before she could make anything of it he pulled her back up with her gasping for air.

"VEGETA!"

"Girl I am RIGHT HERE there's no reason to yell."

She crossed her arms at him and he did the same to her. She turned and used the steps to get out of the pool.

"Shouldn't you be training Vegetable head?"

"It's broken."

"It's WHAT?"

"Girl what did I say about-"

"IT'S BEEN LESS THAN A DAY!"

She muttered to herself as she didn't bother to change before heading to the gravity room. She scanned over the panel and ordered it to do a self diagnosis.

When she found it wouldn't go over 100gs she figured it was probably the chip. She removed it and left the room telling Vegeta on her way out that'd she adjust the chip.

She sat at her desk drinking her fifth cup of coffee. Her eyes glazed over to the clock.

_It's already three?_

Bulma stared at the chip and the design itself but still couldn't figure out what was wrong.

She stood up and stretched and decided that a walk outside might clear her head.

As she often did, she looked up to the stars and mentally started calculating math equations in her head.

When she headed back in she took another look at the chart and it finally hit her.

_God I can be so stupid. How did I not notice this small error?_

She fixed the problem and installed the chip in right away. With another look at the clock she decided to start on Vegeta's breakfast.

A half an hour later said saijin entered the room and sat down.

"Girl why are you up so early?"

"I haven't gone to bed yet. I stayed up all night fixing that chip."

He for once stayed silent and when she looked at his face he had a small look of guilt in his eyes.

"Its fine Vegeta I did it mainly for my sanity."

He nodded before devouring the first stack of pancakes she put out for him.

An hour later Bulma closed the curtains in her room and plopped down on her bed and was dead asleep before her head hit the sheets.

She awoke to muffled yelling downstairs and she dragged herself out of bed. She dressed in Vegeta's 'Bad Man' shirt, a pair of jean shorts, and pulled her hair up before heading downstairs.

"What the hell is going on?"

She walked into the kitchen to see Yamcha in the door way and Vegeta standing at the fridge, both with fists clenched at their sides. 

Yamcha gave her a weird look before answering her.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

She didn't notice the look Vegeta gave her but chose to roll her eyes at Yamcha.

"I've got a lot of things planned to do today Yamcha, just tell me what you kneed so you can go home."

He ran his hand through his hair before walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Bulma, babe, I think I need to explain-"

Bulma pushed her arms on his chest to get out of his grip.

"Explain what Yamcha? How you've been cheating on me ever since you've been brought back to life?"

"Bulma, I just thought I'd knock a few things off my bucket list before the androids came."

"Why not train? Vegeta and Piccolo aren't even natives and they're training harder than you! Tell me Yamcha, how long can you stand under different gravity?"

She heard Vegeta scoff before Yamcha answered her.

"And what right do you have Bulma? You can't even fight!"

"But I'm the one who survives you idiot. I survived when the Saijins came, on Namek, and I'll survive with the androids!"

"Yeah, by running away like a coward!"

"HOW DARE YOU? I've been making shit to HELP. Dragonball radar? Gravity room? Training bots? YOU THINK GOKU CAME UP WITH THAT SHIT?"

Another scoff came from Vegeta.

"Anyone can hide behind a machine Bulma."

"Not when machines are what kills you later. And you know what? I HOPE THEY KILL YOU AGAIN!"

She huffed after her tirade and stormed out of the house and into her lab.

_Stupid Yamcha, stupid androids, stupid boy from the future, stupid Goku, stupid Gohan, stupid-_

Her head snapped to attention and ran through her private library and pulled out an old evolution book.

_If Gohan is here than humans and saijins must have a common link._

_They're both monkey hybrids._

_Saijins and humans can reproduce._

Smiling to herself, she pulled out her Dragonball radar.

She put on her hiking boots and grabbed the capsule for her motorcycle.

Walking into the kitchen for a quick snack she saw Yamcha pinned to the wall by his throat.

"Vegeta!"

"What?"

"Put him down!"

"You said it yourself, you wished he were dead."

"Ugh Vegetable head! Just put him down so I don't have Goku knocking down my door."

Vegeta frowned and let him go.

She watched him head out to train and stepped on Yamcha as she walked out.

"Computer, set route for first coordinates."

The first few Dragonballs were around the next few cities thankfully.

She had packed the capsule house, food for months, and an assortment of vehicles for her trip.

She heard her phone ring and activated her headset.

"Hello?"

"Bulma honey?"

_Shit I forgot about mom and dad._

"Yeah mom?"

"Honey Mr. Vegeta is asking about you. Oh don't be silly dear I know you miss her. Bulma where are you?'

"I've decided to go on a little trip-"

"Girl you better get back here-"

"Vegetable head? Give the phone back to my mother, I don't feel like talking to you."

"Where are you?"

"Out."

"Your ki's fleeing the city girl either tell me or-"

"I'm searching for the Dragonballs!"

She hung up on him and sighed.

_Great, now he's going to follow me._

She went faster and traveled for another half hour before stopping to search for it.

Radar in hand, she heard the beeping get louder but it wasn't coming from her radar. It was coming from the scouter she had upgraded.

No soon later did she see Vegeta holding the first Dragonball.

"Damn it Vegetable did you have to follow me?"

He stayed silent while looking at the Dragonball before answering her.

"Just what are you going to wish for?"

"I don't think I kneed to tell you Vegetable."

"Actually I can just keep this one from you."

"Ugh you're so IRRITATING!"

"Likewise girl, like wise."

"What do you want Vegeta?"

"One wish."

"If it's for immortality you can just forget it."

He scoffed at her.

"I do not fear death anymore girl."

She crossed her arms.

"We have to save one for after the battle with the androids."

"I know this."

"So what will you wish for?"

He pondered for a moment before answering her.

"Vegeta-sei."

She uncrossed her arms as a feeling of sadness and fear overcame her.

"You want what?"

"You heard me woman."

"Vegeta, do you really think that's-"

"They will help us with the androids. And after that we will leave to go home. You and your earth can be gone of our presence."

"Vegeta, what if they won't listen?"

He gave her a hard look.

"Woman I am their prince and the last royalty they have. I will take order if I have to."

Bulma nodded, crossed her arms again, and leaned against the same boulder he was.

"Vegeta, do you realize what you're asking me to do? My company practically controls this planet. You're asking me to make a deal with the devil, in a sense."

"Girl, if you do not want our help-"

"I do, I do, okay. That's just like me asking you to take me with you to Vegeta-sei."

He scoffed again but she continued.

"How about, we work out an alliance. I will help with the technology for Vegeta-sei to improve training with the gravity machine and in turn we get your help."

He nodded at her and reached out his hand. She shook it. His grip was firm, but he didn't crush her hand like she expected.

"Well, now that all of that is out of the way, let's get searching hm? I bet we'll get done faster if you fly us around."

"Of course it will; your flying machines fly slower than intergalactic slugs."

She rolled her eyes and capsulized the bike and Dragonball.

"Girl, where did you get that scouter?"

"Raditz; I sort of stole it off his dead body and made my own adjustments."

He extended his hand out and she handed it over.

He turned it on and examined it for a good minute before handing it back.

"I want these made too."

She nodded and he picked her up by the waist and then they were off.

They spent only a week searching for the Dragonballs and they were on each others nerves already.

"Girl do you even know how to speak Namekian?"

"Of course I do!"

She concentrated before calling the dragon.

"What is it that you wish?"

Bulma cleared her throat before answering.

"By this time tomorrow I want the planet Vegeta-sei and its inhabitants to be resurrected with the old council appearing at my home shortly after."

"It will be done. You have two more wishes."

Bulma felt her stomach tie in knots as she made her second wish.

"I wish to know personally the link between the human genome and the saijin genome."

"Is that really your wish?"

Bulma looked token back.

"Yes?"

"The earth story of Pangea also occurred with this galaxy's own planets. Nothing was different between the Earth monkeys and the Saijin monkeys until their worlds split. And as a prize girl I will give you what your own ancestors took away eons ago."

"Uhm, okay. We would like wait to make out third wish."

"Very well."

The sky went back to normal and Bulma capsulized the Dragonballs again before turning to Vegeta.

"Well this day sure is a crazy one. Who knew we were all related at some point?"

He scoffed at her again.

She rolled her eyes and demanded that he take her back home.

The next morning Bulma had the entire staff cleaning the home left and right and had the conference room ready for Vegeta. She went to shower and felt something by her leg.

"What the?"

A blue tail had wrapped its self around her waist.

"VEGETA!"

"Damn it girl what the hell sort of magic is this?"

Vegeta's own tail was trashing side to side in frustration but his anger face got turned into a confused one.

"What is that around your waist?"

"It's a tail! What did your wish do to me?"

"My wish? Try yours!"

She was mortified as she tried to find clothes and realized the only thing she could do was wear a short black skirt and a off the shoulder sweater. If left enough room for her tail to peep out and wrap around her waist, underneath the sweater.

She heard a crash downstairs and had enough time to check her hair and slip on a pair of black high heels before heading downstairs.

What she saw were older Saijin men with graying hair and confused faces. She looked around but didn't see their Prince.

"Hello gentlemen; my name is Bulma Briefs, CEO of Capsule Corp."

She stood in front of them but none of them gave her any attention.

"Excuse me!"

She cleared her throat before yelling upstairs.

"VEGETA!"

They all paid attention to her now with a hard stare before their Prince made his presence known.

"Girl, I will not have you talk to me that way."

She looked up to see him dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black fitting cotton t-shirt.

_Oh, someone's looking sexy._

_Wait, what?_

_Why isn't he wearing his armor?_

He turned to face the council.

And then he turned to her.

She rolled her eyes before showing them the council room.

The room itself had a long table with chairs all around with one chair sitting directly at one end, facing everyone else.

Of course Vegeta got that chair so she was forced to stand beside him.

They argued with him which he in turn almost broke her table.

She rested her hand on his shoulder and she felt him relax slightly.

"Prince Vegeta, why should we trust this human?"

"She has offered me her home, her technology, and plenty of other resources."

"But Prince-"

Bulma decided to cut in.

"It is my understanding gentlemen that you are just his advisors and Prince Vegeta has the final say. With that said how can any of you question the man who's family has reigned since the beginning of your planet's history and he's the one who decided to bring it all back."

She saw Vegeta rest his elbows on the table and his chin on his linked hands.

"The girl is a pain, but she's the smartest on this planet besides her father. You would be wise to listen to her before I crush you all."

He scooted back and his tail pulled at her waist, setting her down on his lap.

_Okay, Vegeta's acting super weird right now._

She felt her cheeks get hot as she continued her speech.

"Gentlemen, you have not seen the products of my genius."

She tossed a capsule on the table.

"Go ahead, someone push the button and toss it on the floor."

An elder grabbed and did as told. Out came her motorcycle.

"What witchcraft is this?"

"This is not witchcraft. It's science, something you guys obviously lack since this is how my father got rich. I myself have created a room where the gravity can be controlled to the fighter's liking. Prince Vegeta himself has trained under 500 times earth gravity."

Hushed murmurs of appreciation filled the table.

"So you see, if your fighters help us, I will help you as agreed by Prince Vegeta and I."

She stood and told Vegeta that she would leave the rest to him and went down stairs.

She opened the fridge to find a pitcher of lemonade and poured herself a glass.

As soon as the sweet substance hit her throat someone walked in.

"Goku!"

"Oh hey Bulma, I just felt a lot of ki signatures around this place I wanted to see if you were alright."

"Awe, Goku, I'm fine. Long story short Vegeta-sei has been resurrected along with its people. Vegeta has offered a small saijin army to help us with the androids if I make them enough gravity rooms.

"Bulma, how do you know-" 

"Goku, you once told me you knew Vegeta was a good guy. I don't know about that yet, but I do know he has honor. And he wouldn't betray us like that."

Goku scratched his head and agreed with her none the less.

"Say Bulma, what's with the tail?"

Bulma turned behind her and saw that her tail was swaying happily back and forth.

"Ugh, I can't even control this thing yet."

"When did you grow a tail?"

"I asked the Dragon to tell me the link between humans and saijins. He did, but he also gave me a tail."

"Well, at least it's pretty!"

She smiled at her long time friend but became worried when he started getting closer.

"Hey Bulma, did I ever tell you that you smell really, really good."

He backed her into a corner and Bulma froze.

_What the hell? This isn't Goku!_

"Kakarot. Step away from the girl."

Goku let Bulma go and she rushed to get away from her.

"Goku?"

"Wow I'm sorry Bulma, I don't know what came over me! You just smell really good."

He advanced on her again and she felt Vegeta's tail rap around her wrist to pull her closer to him.

"We're all in heat Kakarot so go home to your harpy before you do something you'll regret."

Goku nodded before slowly leaving them.

"Vegeta?"

He let go of her immediately and gave her a weird look.

"Gentlemen that was Bardock's son Kakarot. He may be of a third class family, but do not take him for granted."

They nodded before Vegeta turned to Bulma.

"You must come to Vegeta-sei with me now to make an announcement with my people."

Bulma nodded before searching for the capsule that help the biggest ship they had.

_Looks like we're all going to Vegeta-sei._

A/N : Well, it's 17 pages long, but how is it so far? I warned OOC because I know I can't get their personalities right. It's AU as well so of course it won't follow any major events but the gravity room blowing up. I'm always open to opinions so if you have advice or a complaint, I'm open minded. Oh, and yes, I've gotten the idea of Bulma having a tail from 'Mz D'.

Until then, happy reading! 

The Buckeye Princess


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own DBZ

Bulma had changed before they left for Vegeta-sei, in fact she packed several outfits for different occasions.

Her mom nearly had a fit when she saw all the built older men in the living room.

She met Vegeta outside near the docks where the ship was being filled with feul.

Earlier she had changed into a pair of jean shorts and a white tank top.

He hair was pulled to her left shoulder with a white ribbon and her feet had a pair of white dressy sandals. Vegeta had warned her it'd be a lot warmer than spring so Bulma felt prepared.

She entered her ship with her lab coat on and double checked Vegeta's coordinates.

"Ms. Briefs, how soon will we be leaving?"

She turned to one of the council men and checked her watch.

"I'll go out and see if we're done with the fuel yet. If we are, I'll clear us for take off.

He nodded at her before leaving.

She sighed as she walked out of the ship and to where her father was.

"How's it looking Daddy?"

"Well it's full. You guys can leave when you want, but let me know you'll be safe Princess. I want to know as soon as you get there."

She nodded at him and hugged him tight.

"I almost forgot, Vegeta told me that Vegeta-sei has a stronger gravity force than Earth, so take these bracelets. As long as you keep them on 1g then you should be fine."

She thanked her dad and slipped them on her wrists.

After waving good bye she closed the ramp and sat down in her captain's chair with Vegeta at her side.

"Nervous?"

He didn't say anything but he gripped the arms of his chair hard.

Bulma sent out the warning siren and soon they were heading out of Earth's atmosphere.

When they successfully made it out Bulma unbuckled her seat and stood up to stretch.

Her tail swayed lazily behind her as saw everyone else stand up.

"Well guys I thought you may want a little taste of gravity training so I installed a small chip into the panel and if Vegeta would like to show you, he's more than welcome to."

"Girl, you would most likely be crushed-"

"Vegeta, you honestly doubt me? I've got this."

She turned on her bracelets and they glowed a dim blue.

"What are those?'

"Gravity control bracelets. Dad left me the schematics for them so I was thinking about making a copy to mess with. They're most like training with weights. A bit more resistance than the gravity room will give you." 

"Prince Vegeta, we now all see why you would align with her. The technology is amazing."

Vegeta smiled smugly at them all before heading to the control panel and started with updating the gravity slowly.

The council men felt the pressure but non fell until Vegeta hit 300gs. Bulma remained unflinching, proud of her dad for creating something great.

She went into her room and popped a special capsule. A silver briefcase appeared on her bed and she entered the 8 digit code to open it.

Inside were two handguns and one shot gun. She strapped the guns onto her thighs and the shotgun hung on her back. She engineered them all to recharge using solar energy that had the strength as one of Vegeta's ki blasts.

An alarm rang and Bulma hurried to her chair.

"Are you sure we're clear to land Vegeta?"

"Wait what?"

"You didn't clear us with your planet?"

"Shit."

"DAMN IT VEGETA! EVERYONE HOLD ON!"

She crash landed her ship with damage done to the break system.

"Damn it Vegeta I don't know how long this will take to fix!"

He unbuckled himself and stood up.

When he didn't say anything Bulma started to get angry.

"You're such a jerk! You can't even say SORRY?"

"Don't you dare speak to the Prince that way!"

She saw one of the council men move his palm up with a ki ball already forming.

In less than a second she had her gun pointed to the back of his neck.

"You dare threaten me old man?"

"Why you-"

"Enough. Bulma is to not be harmed. Girl, put down your weapon."

Bulma waited for the council man to lower his hand before she lowered her gun.

She tucked it back down into the holster before giving a glare to Vegeta.

Bulma had to admit Vegeta's palace was beautiful. It had many floors and wide windows.

_Very pretty for a planet filled with warriors._

Vegeta-sei was very similar to earth. It had grassy planes, farm areas, oceans, a bright sky, even clouds. She didn't have enough time to really admire the view before they were rushed into the throne room.

Bulma didn't sit in the chair beside Vegeta. It felt too rude and maybe the saijins would be hostile seeing a human in a throne.

She listened as Vegeta dabbled in their native language. The saijins would either cheer or shout in outrageous tones.

She tried not to be rude but she was getting really bored.

Suddenly all eyes in the room turned to her, as if noticing her presence.

"Girl, your tail gives off your lack of entertainment."

She looked behind her to see her tail lightly swaying.

"I'm sorry."

"They want you to demonstrate a gravity room in a week. Is that enough time?"

She nodded her head yes.

He spoke again to his people before motioning for her to stand up.

She followed Vegeta as he led her to his wing.

"Wow Vegeta I feel like I should've given you a bigger room."

He smirked before motioning to the bathroom.

"I have made you head of the science wing temporarily. Don't worry, saijins speak Basic. I believe on earth it's similar to English."

Bulma nodded.

"You can change into more business attire if you like. I warn you, they will not take kindly to you at all."

"I can handle myself Vegetable head but thanks for the warning."

She motioned to her pistols.

"And as long as I have one of these babies I think I'll be fine."

"Another thing girl,"

The next thing she knew she was being pinned to the wall by Vegeta.

"It's mating season. Those who do not have a mate will seek you out because ever since you got that tail, not only has you ki level risen, your smell has become even more tantalizing. What Kakarot did was only a small taste of what to expect. Think of these men as a Kakarot and you a buffet table of everything he likes."

Bulma nodded and he let her go.

She uncapsulized her clothes and dug out a black fitted jacket and black pencil skirt. She found a silky light blue top to go underneath and tied her hair above her head with a black ribbon. She slipped her feet into black pumps and strapped her gun onto her thigh under her skirt.

She stepped out only to not see Vegeta, but Raditz.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Do I know you girl?"

Bulma shook her head but wrapped her tail around her waist and followed Raditz to the science bay.

When she walked in she saw a familiar mop of messy hair.

"Goku?"

No, it was Bardock.

"What's that girl?"

"Nothing."

She spent hours explaining the basics of her gravity machine but it only seemed that a few understood. She had already pulled her hair out of her ribbon and was running her hair through it for the hundredth time. Her tail had unwound its self and was twitching with anger.

"How's it coming girl?"

Bulma snapped.

"DAMN IT VEGETA! I HAVE A NAME! IT'S BULMA. BUL-MA. TWO SYLLABLES! SURELY YOUR BRAIN IS BETTER THAN THESE GUYS BECAUSE NO MATTER WHAT I DO, HOW I EXPLAIN IT, THEY STILL DON'T GET IT!"

He stared at her with a blank stare and Bulma stomped her foot and pulled at her hair.

"You Vegetable Head will be the death of me."

She turned to see the scientists giving her a wide eyed look. All, except Bardock for some reason.

She didn't ponder the thought anymore and turned instead to the image on the screen.

"You know what, I'll build one all by myself, and then you can copy that in your own way. I'll video tape the whole thing. You are all dismissed for lunch. Don't come back, I need the silence to work."

She didn't look at Vegeta as she wrote out the list of supplies she needed and sent it in a tube up to the blacksmith's lab via a tube.

_It's like in an old mail room, or a bank._

"Girl-"

"BULMA!"

"Girl, you will not speak that way to me in front of my men."

"Oh give me a break Vegeta,"

She put a hand on her hip and turned to him.

"You can be your princely self around who ever you want but you're just another fighter to me."

He scoffed at her and turned to leave.

"Another thing, _Bulma_, it isn't wise to leave your tail hanging around. You don't want to know the pain of having it pulled."

She heard the automatic door open and close before she let out a sigh and rubbed her temples.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

Bulma had changed into a baggy Capsule Corp t-shirt and a pair of cotton shorts. She brought her tool kit from home and sent to work on building the dome its self.

She didn't know what time it was, but she knew it had to be late. Thankfully, the scientists didn't come back. Bulma's stomach told her she had missed two meals already but Bulma decided to much on a few breakfast bears she packed from home.

Her mind was starting to become fuzzy.

_I need coffee._

She looked to her right and saw the red light of her personal camcorder.

Walking up to it she paused the video and turned if off. She turned on her scouter and looked for Vegeta's ki signature. Walking out of the science bay she found he was in his room.

"Vegeta, do you guys have coffee on your planet?"

He nodded at her.

"Well can you have someone send at least a few thermoses full down to the science wing?"

He nodded again and Bulma took a quick shower before heading back down again.

Glad to see her two thermoses she started the camera up again and started her work.

_Three days, five hours, and twenty-five minutes._

She took off her gloves in time to see Vegeta walk in.

"Summon the scientists to watch this video Vegeta because I am going to your room, laying on your bed, and falling into a deep sleep."

He smirked at her and waved a finger at her in a 'no' manor.

"Not yet girl, you must change. The people of Vegeta-sei want to finally meet you."

Bulma sighed and just went to shower.

_Who knew saijins would be so needy?_

She dressed in a white knee length skirt that flowed around her. Her turtleneck was a pale blue and she had a white cropped jacket that ended under her boobs. After finding the almost knee length white boots that matched the jacket she found Vegeta waiting outside her room dressed in his spandex.

_A two hour press conference? More like two hours of story time._

Bulma kicked off her boots and threw herself on Vegeta's bed.

_Ah, big, comfy, bed._

She was out within seconds.

She felt her body being nudged.

Twice,

And now three times.

"Whoever you are get the fuck out before I kill you."

"I'd like to see you try."

She poked her head out from under the covers to see Vegeta standing the door way with his arms crossed, and a smug look on his face.

"Go away Vegetable."

"You've slept a whole day girl."

Bulma just shrugged her shoulders.

"Considering I was up 3 days just to prove to your stupid scientists it wasn't hard at all I think I deserve sleep."

"Whatever girl-"

"And damn it Vegeta its BULMA!"

"Get dressed girl, there are some things that we need to get done."

"Like what?"

"We need to do tests on you, if you haven't figured it out yet girl you are loosing your human traits every day. I'm going to have your blood analyzed to see if you take on a distinctive race."

"You're crazy."

"Girl-"

"I'm human Vegeta!"

He sat on his bed with a sigh.

"Tell me girl, are you hungry?"

"No."

"But you haven't eaten in four days."

Fear struck Bulma as she sat up straight and pulled her hair to the side.

_My hair, it's getting longer._

_Vegeta's neck, it looks, like there's a lot of blood there._

Before she knew it she was holding onto his arms with a force she didn't know she had. Her teeth tingled as she felt her lips against her neck.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He had her pinned down on the bed.

"I don't know. Vegeta, what's happening to me?"

He let her up and told her to get dressed.

Bulma wore a crisp white button down shirt and a black short skirt with black pumps.

Her hair was so long she just decided to tie it up with a ribbon.

She checked herself in the mirror and an image of her face covered with fresh blood and her eyes the color of bright blue flashed back at her.

_Oh god, what was that?_

She looked down at her bandaged finger and sighed.

She was saijin. But she came from a blood line that was thought to be extinct.

And yet, here she was.

Vegeta said he'd come see her later. As for now, she requested a blood transfusion.

She couldn't imagine actually sucking blood from somebody.

She sat down at a feast with Vegeta's council men and talked about the gravity rooms. The first one was a success and she could feel the respect she was getting from various people.

When they served a beef type of meat Bulma found she was eating more than usual.

_What's wrong with me? I feel like such a freak. Is it because I'm saijin and my body is reawakening?_

Suddenly, the doors burst open as a guard rushed to Vegeta's side.

"Sire, there's been an attack!"

"What! Who dares attack the royal grounds!" 

"I've never seen these creatures before Sire! They're beasts!"

Vegeta stood up fast and told her to stay put as he and the guard rushed out.

Bulma slammed the napkin down and cursed at Vegeta before running out.

_What the hell are these things? Ki blasts, physical combat, nothing's working!_

She looked around her as another body went past her and headed for the medic bay.

Her long gown was torn to her knees now and her guns were getting hot from overuse.

Daylight grazed the court yard just over the horizon.

The creatures let out a long wail of pain before running into the forest.

Vegeta called everyone to head to where they were. His council men were to wait in the war room, and she was to follow him to the medic bay.

"What were those things Vegeta?"

"I don't know."

Him saying it out loud is what scared her the most.

When they arrived into the medic bay men were lashing out, some looked dead, and others looked sicker than she's ever seen.

She scanned the machines hooked up to the saijins. They were similar to at home, but they were in a different language.

Her senses were becoming sharper, she heard a doctor speak to another.

"They ones with bite marks are becoming irrational, take them to quarantine and away from the others. We have to stop this now!"

That was the last thing she remembered before she passed out.

_What's that beeping noise? Is that my heart? Why are people whispering? Why can't I wake up? Vegeta?_

"VEGETA!"

She sat up suddenly and she heard the heart monitor quicken but ignored it.

"Where's Vegeta?"

"Ms Briefs, you need to calm down."

She felt her throat vibrate as she growled at the man.

"WHERE IS VEGETA?"

She ripped the tubes and wires out of her and quickly stood up.

Her throat was still vibrating, her senses were going crazy.

She could see every little thing, hear every little thing.

_What's happening to me? Vegeta? This doesn't feel like me!_

"VEGETA!"

She took off out of the medic bay and ran opening doors looking for him.

She found a room she had never seen before.

It wasn't surprising, she hadn't toured the palace.

The room itself looked like it was full of ancient history. Everything was in a protective glass box. Pictures hung on the walls in a time line. One that caught her eye was a picture of a bloody battlefield, with a figure in the distance. She stared at the figure but it was completely black, no distinguishing features.

Another thing that caught her eye was a sword in a glass case.

It was Japanese in design. The blade was long and had groves in it.

She felt drawn to the sword.

'_Daiyamondo ha'_

The diamond blade.

How did she even know this?

The door opened and she saw a sickly Saijin in the door way.

"Burēdo tsukaite. Burēdo tsukaite!"

_Blade wielder?_

The Saijin lunged at her but Bulma dodged him easily. She reached for her guns and with a stunning realization she found they were gone.

There was no more time to think. She had to survive on instinct. Her tail whipped at the glass case surrounding the sword and grabbed it for her. She stabbed at the Saijins arm and she thought he'd be dead.

But the wound healed fast and he lunged at her again.

"VEGETA!"

A:N/ I haven't gotten real positive reviews. And to be honest, it did affect me but I'll keep writing. I'll finish this story and if you don't like it then don't review. Don't finish reading, just look for a different story.

The Buckeye Princess


	3. Chapter 3

*I do not own DBZ

Bulma knew she was dreaming.

But why did it seem so real?

She was on a mainly blue planet.

No, not Earth.

The grass was blue, the sky was green.

Namek? No.

Where was she?

She was running. The blade she found was in her grip tightly.

Her hands were stained red.

Is that blood?

Her eyes shifted wildly and suddenly she saw those creatures.

But she wasn't afraid.

No, she was excited.

She sliced through them, barely seeing them crystallize before she moved onto the next one.

She glanced at her reflection and saw the blood on her face. Her blue eyes glowing brightly and her lips were dark red. Was she wearing lipstick? Wait, why is her hair a darker blue? And her nose, it's different too.

_Is that really me?_

Suddenly she woke up in Vegeta's bed.

She moved her hair over her shoulder.

It's getting thicker.

She braided her hair as she was deep in thought.

_I wonder where Vegeta is. Maybe he can tell me what's going on._

Speaking of the devil, he walked in and sat on a chair near the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

_Wait, he cares?_

"My body aches, my hair is changing, I'm constantly thirsty and hungry, and I keep having weird dreams." 

"I see. So, it has begun."

"What has?"

"I always knew you weren't from Earth girl, you're too smart. But I didn't know you were a type of Saijin. Most of us are from one breed. But you have a different type of blood line. A blood line that only appears once every thousand years, just like the legendary."

Bulma sat in silence. All her life she had always been called a freak for her coloring. Now she really felt like one.

"So even to you guys, I'm a freak."

"Girl-"

"Save it Vegeta, I understand."

She got up and left to head to the bathroom to change.

She dressed in a pair of black cotton shorts and a blue cotton t-shirt.

Stepping out of the bathroom she noted that Vegeta was gone.

She stepped inside the training arena to see it looked to be three stories high. There are sections for different combat situations. Hand on hand, ki, and now her gravity room stood proudly in the middle.

_How will I ever go back to Earth and feel normal again?_

There was no sign of Vegeta so she decided to head to the science wing.

She found him with the scientists looking at the large computer screen.

But as soon as she entered, they closed the window of what they were doing.

"Vegeta?"

He only looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

She turned to the team of scientists.

"How many rooms have you finished?"

"Well Ms Briefs, we were only able to finish one-"

"YOU WHAT? YOU IDIOTS! I _SHOWED_ YOU WHAT TO DO!"

"Well, we know Ms, but-"

"No buts! I want two made by the end of the day. Get to work."

She left the room and decided to head back to the room she found before.

She found herself humming a tune she had heard before but couldn't place where.

When she entered the room again to see a cleaning crew had arrived. The body was gone, as was the blood and glass.

After scanning the pictures again she noticed one was crooked. When she went to fix it, a case in the far right corned moved aside.

She cautiously moved through the small passage, wondering in the back of her mind how she could see clearly in the dark.

As she reached a door she found it padlocked. With a curse she analyzed the door more closely. It looked so old, so why was there a look there?

She decided to turn back and meet up with Vegeta for lunch.

As she sat with a few elite soldiers and Vegeta she found herself eating a lot more than usual.

_Must be the whole saijin thing._

She was glad no one took any notice.

With a sigh she dipped her feet into a lake located in the palace gardens.

She hummed the tune from earlier and realized no words came to her head, just pitches and tones.

_Almost like, singing in the opera._

Suddenly a blue rose was stuck in front of her face.

_A blue rose?_

"Rose for your thoughts Ms. Briefs?"

She looked to her right and saw a very handsome saijin by her side.

"Who are you?"

"My name is not important yet my queen, but I must wonder why you are sitting here by yourself, unprotected."

"Listen buddy, I don't need protected."

He was gone.

Suddenly, it was getting darker.

_The sun's setting._

She ran back into the palace.

But when she got in there, everyone was rigid with tension.

After quickly getting to Vegeta's room she grabbed her katana.

She turned to see Vegeta standing in the door way with his royal battle armor.

"Girl, there is something you must do, if they come."

"What's that Vegeta?"

"If you ever feel scared, follow your instincts."

She paused before nodding to him.

As she was opening her suitcase she heard an alarm ring through the halls.

"Let's go girl." 

Blood was everywhere. It was like a slaughter house.

The saijins soon found out that decapitating these monsters was the only way to defeat them.

She saw Vegeta blast off one of their heads but the blast missed and the monster jabbed its claw at his arm and it grazed at him, blood seeping everywhere.

Bulma snapped, and she would hardly remember what was going to happen come morning.

_She pressed her thumb against the blade near the handle and the blood ran into the grooves._

_Her breathing grew heavier as she sliced through those creatures as she had in her dream._

_Her laughter rang throughout the night as she kept slicing._

_Suddenly Vegeta was in front of her clutching his arm._

_What was he saying?_

_That she had to stop?_

_Why?_

_She was having so much fun._

_So why stop?_

_She head him ask her another thing._

_And suddenly the light was coming up the horizon._

_No one left._

_Were there any monsters left?_

_Vegeta was in front of her again._

_What was he holding?_

_What, did he just inject in me?_

She woke up to a beeping noise.

_The heart monitor?_

_What's going on? Where am I?_

_What happened last night?_

"Sire, she's awake!"

She looked to her left to see Vegeta coming up to her.

"Do you have any idea of what you've done?"

"What do you mean?"

"That's just what I thought. By the way girl, I have my gravity rooms."

"Oh, so I can go back home now?"

"I don't think that's wise-"

"What! Vegeta, I want to go home!"

He sat on the side of her bed.

"You don't understand-"

"Then make me!"

"Girl, I will have your head if you keep cutting me off like that."

"Whatever Vegeta.

She threw the covers off of her and left to his room to change.

She put on an off the shoulder lavender summer dress that was fitting at the top and flowed around her starting at her hips.

After a few seconds of debating she decided to head to the grand library.

She asked the librarian where the history section was and the woman pointed her right to it.

_It says here that Vegeta was right. The legendary super saijin and the Burēdo tsukaite blood line only appear once every thousand years on Vegeta-sei. It's said that the blood lines have never crossed but a famous researcher, Hakken, believes that his research on the bloodline and on the legendary will merge the next thousand years to create a new powerful race of saijins._

She ran down a flight of stares and back to the librarian and asked for anything and everything related to Hakken.

It took some time but finally she was able to check out the books under Vegeta's name.

The problem was, all of these books were handwritten in the saijin language.

With a curse she thanked the librarian and headed to Vegeta's room to put the books in one of her very personal capsules.

With all of her capsules in her book bag she made her way to the hanger. She walked in with her head held high.

"Good evening Ms Briefs, is there anything I could help you with?"

Her attention was turned to a crew member who obviously wasn't saijin with how polite he was to her.

"I need a pod to take me back to Earth."

"Right away ma'am."

She stepped into the pod hesitatingly and placed her scouter over her left eye.

A voice rang through the small sphere.

"Welcome. Please state your destination."

"Earth please."

"Destination time, three days. Have a nice sleep."

A gas filled the sphere similar to 'happy gas' that they used in dentist offices.

_I wonder what Vegeta will do when he finds out I'm gone._

"Bulma dear! Are you almost ready?"

Bulma looked at herself in the mirror. Her long wavy blue hair was tied in a side pony tail and her face had little make up. She smoothed out an invisible wrinkle on her short length, black, 'tea party' dress.

"Yeah mom! I'll be down in a second!"

She grabbed her high heels and met her parents downstairs.

"Oh honey, you look gorgeous!"

"Thanks mom, you too."

And with that, they were off to the theatre.

_God I hate musicals._

_Who were they doing this for?_

_Oh yeah, it's someone's birthday._

She walked into her room and kicked her shoes off. With a sigh she unlocked the sliding door to her patio and sat down on a big comfortable chair.

_I wonder what Vegeta's doing right now._

_He knows where I am, it's been two weeks. Why hasn't he found me yet?_

_Well, he probably doesn't want to._

_Whatever, as long as they show up for the androids then I don't care._

And with that in mind, she slipped into a pair of cotton pajamas and tucked herself into bed.

Finally, her translator was done. After using the translator from the pod she used, she was able to use it on the old journals and read it from her Blackberry.

_The Burēdo tsukaite blood line has distinctive traits that I and my family have come to recognize. The first is vibrant, almost glowing, eyes that match their hair color. The second, is an intellect unlike any other. _

Bulma looked up at the door as she felt her mother's presence near.

"Bulma dear, your trainer's here!"

Bulma smiled at her mother before setting her phone down and picking up her katana.

"I'll be right there mom!"

_A third trait is agility and a master at wielding the blade that chose them._

"Hi-yah!"

She jabbed at her trainer and he fell down.

"Very good Bulma! You're improving every day!"

"Well,"

She extended her hand out to him with a smile.

"They don't call me a genius for nothing!"

"Why don't we take 5? You may not be tired, but I sure am!" 

Bulma nodded and took a drink out of her water bottle.

_Phew! That was a long day._

She had paid the trainer extra to keep training her. He agreed and they practiced for an extra five hours.

_I don't know why, but I feel as free as when I'm inventing something new._

She stepped into her shower and sang the tune that came to her mind as easily as breathing.

She woke up that night alert as she had ever been.

_Something's wrong._

She grabbed her katana and ran downstairs and to the back door.

_Oh no, why are they here? Why aren't they on Vegeta-sei?_

She pressed her thumb against her katana and saw the blood drip into the crevices.

A large roar rang into the moon lit sky as the biggest monster charged at her. Her instincts took over and an urge for blood filled her mind.

_Vegeta, are you okay?_

Her agility skills proved true as she quickly dodged the creature and jabbed at the creature and it crystallized quickly. The other five attacked her at once and only one landed an attack on her. The cut on her arm was split open and spilling out blood as she felt adrenaline pump through her, not even noticing the cut sealing its self.

She growled deep in her throat as she stabbed through them all in a line and the last one stabbing into a tree. Large piles of dust surrounded her as she leaned on the katana in the tree. Her breath came out in pants as she scanned her yard. Not another creature was in sight as the owls hooted in the night.

She pulled her katana out of the tree and almost as soon as she did a ship landed in her back yard, grass and mud flying every where.

The ramp extended into her yard as Vegeta and a few elite warriors she knew from the palace stepped forward.

Her face lit up brightly but she didn't know what a scary sight that was.

Here, she was in her baby blue night gown with blood splattered on it as well as her arms, legs, and her face.

"Vegetable head!"

"Bulma."

Her smile disappeared as the saijins around her, besides him, kneeled in respect with their right fist over their left breast.

"Vegeta, what's going on?"

"We need to talk, inside."

"Are you here about the deal?"

"No. There are more important things to discuss now."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"You're blood line, how are you adapting to your changes?"

"Fine I guess. I've been getting blood transfusions a lot. But other than that, nothing's really different."

She took the tea off the burner and poured everyone a cup.

Even though she didn't laugh on the outside, she sure wanted to, as she saw big buff saijins drinking from a delicate tea cup.

She hummed her tune as she set the tea pot back down ands at across from Vegeta.

"What is that song?"

"I don't know, I just know the song from heart. It comes to me at random times you know, but mostly when I'm at peace."

She barely missed the look of horror on the elite saijins' faces.

A:N/ Okay, so no one really likes this story. But ah well I guess.


	4. Chapter 4

*I do not own DBZ.

_Okay, so I went from having one saijin in my house to five, plus one half saijin, plus Chi Chi._

Bulma hummed her tune as she red through the old journals in her library.

_This place is so big; I doubt anyone finds me here._

_This blood line only appears every thousand years due to the fact that the woman never finds a suitable mate and usually settles. When the moons of every planet align this blood line makes its self known. I think I've made a break through._

She looked up and saw Goku enter the room.

"Wow so this is where you are! Gee Bulma, this room is big!"

She laughed a little.

"Yeah, I've read all of them. Can I help you Goku?"

His stomach growled.

"Well, we've actually been kind of hungry with all of this intense training."

"Alright, I'll order from a variety of places. That sound good to you?"

"Yeah Bulma but please hurry, we're starving!"

Bulma rolled her eyes and scanned her contact lists for the latest restaurants and pizza places.

She heard a clutter downstairs and rushed to the banister to see what was happening on the floor below.

Looking down, she saw Vegeta, with his three elite behind him, on one side, Yamcha on the other, with Goku in between.

"What is going on down there?"

Yamcha started to speak but Bulma cut him off.

"And what are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to LEAVE?"

"Bulma, you have a tail!"

Bulma looked behind her to see her tail trashing about.

_Man, there's a lot the rest of the Z fighters don't know._

"Insolent boy!"

"Vegeta! Knock it off!"

"Girl-"

"BULMA. B-U-L-M-A!"

"I can spell you idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiot you bastard!" 

"I am not a bastard!"

"You want to bet?"

"Yeah!"

"You're such a jerk Vegeta!" 

"You're such a bitch Bul-ma!"

They both bared their fangs at each other with Bulma leaning over the banister as far as she could.

She tucked over the banister and landed on her feet at the floor below.

"Yamcha, why are you here?"

"Piccolo said something about a weird presence in your back yard last night. He said I should see how you're doing."

"I'm not weak you know, I handled myself!"

"Sure Bulma, but anyways-"

"No, it's not 'sure Bulma', I did handle myself without any of you men around."

"And how did you do that?"

"That's a secret."

She smiled and put a finger to her lips.

"Uh, okay. What was it?"

"Just something that was a glitch with the company's technology. It's nothing for anyone to worry about."

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it! Yamcha, be a dear and help me."

He followed her reluctantly as they unloaded thousands of dollars of foods.

Night had fallen and everyone seemed tense. Gohan sat in the living room at the coffee table doing his homework while Chi Chi watched TV with Bulma.

Goku, Yamcha, Vegeta, and the elite men were training in the mountains.

Bulma's tail touched the top of her katana handle.

_I swear if something happens tonight I'm going to be pissed._

The power went out and the moon's light filled the house through the many windows the compound has.

"Oh Gohan, I guess we'll have to pick up where you left off tomorrow, then you can train with your dad. Bulma, what happened?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe one of the panels didn't get enough sunlight. I'll go check it out. You two just go to bed."

She sat up and walked out into the back yard.

_No sign of them yet._

Not soon after she thought that did a howl fill the air.

This time, it was just one, but it was different. It had thorns in its arms and legs.

"Burēdo tsukaite, what a please it is to meet you."

Bulma stood still.

_It can talk._

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I've traveled galaxy's waiting for you to wake up. And when I saw Vegeta-sei was miraculously back in full glory, I knew you had awaken. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Bulma, remember it because you'll be cursing it when you die."

She pressed her thumb against her blade and ran at him.

His arm sharpened to a point and it clanged against her katana.

"You bastard! Just who are you?"

"Why I, dear Bulma, am your intended. It was told, that my clan will mate with yours at the time of the next thousand years."

"Fuck that!"

She pushed at him and he tumbled back.

He jabbed through her stomach and she fell to her knees.

"What, the hell?"

"I'll see you soon my fair princess."

As soon as he disappeared the others arrived.

"Bulma!"

Yamcha's voice was the last she heard before passing out.

"Dr Briefs, her wounds are sealed up already!"

"That can't be true! She had a whole through her abdomen!"

"Damn. Honey, she can't be, it hasn't been a thousand years has it?"

"Let's see, add one, carry the two, yeah babe, it has been."

"Damn. Make sure to start her on a blood transfusion."

"Yes sir."

Bulma woke up in her bedroom to see it was dark out.

She held her head in her right hand and looked at her clock.

_I was out, for two days?_

_Where is everyone?_

She closed her eyes and felt for anyone but came up short.

_Maybe they left to train. But where's Gohan and Chi Chi?_

With a sigh she uncovered herself and sat on the edge of her bed.

Her phone lay on the end table and she checked it for messages.

_It's three in the morning. I have training today._

The warm water hit the back of her neck as she sang to her heart out to the house that she thought she was alone in.

"Bulma? We're home!"

Yamcha walked into her bathroom and peeped her head out.

"What are you doing here Yamcha?"

"Well we-"

"We?"

"The saijins and I."

"Ugh, why do I even bother?" 

"We heard you singing, that song is enchanting."

"It is?"

"The saijins say it calms them, it's like a lullaby."

Bulma paused in her thoughts for a second before asking him to get out so she could change.

Her hair had finally stopped growing and stopped at her breasts.

She changed into a white summer dress and walked downstairs to see her mom and a few serving robots running around the kitchen preparing a big feast.

"Mom? We could've just ordered food you know?"

"Nonsense my dear, these hard working boys need some home cooked food once and a while!"

_Does she know she's cooking for five and a half saijins?_

With no sign of anyone else she went out onto the patio and sat on the patio railing.

She sang quietly to herself as she kicked her legs gently, the warm morning breeze flowing through her hair.

After a while she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

"Vegeta?"

"Breakfast is ready."

With a nod she swung around facing him.

"Vegeta?"

"What girl?"

"What made you come back?"

He looked up to the sky.

"I don't know. But I knew you'd be in trouble soon."

"Really?"

"There's this stupid voice in my head that knows when you're awake, panicked, annoyed, happy, sad, it's like I'm always there. You, and this voice, are driving me insane!"

Bulma bit her lip but she let him continue.

"I can't go back there without you. So I won't. After we defeat the androids, you're coming back with me as my mate."

Bulma could feel her eyes widen before a blue rose was held in front of her face.

"These only grow on Vegeta-sei naturally. They remind me of you. Even the damn vegetation reminds me of you!" 

She looked down but took the rose.

"We should go before Goku eats it all."

_It's been almost a month since that last attack._

Bulma sat drinking a glass of wine with Chi Chi on her living room couch as they chatted about the little things in life.

_This may not last much longer._

They found out last week that the boy who came to talk to them had altered the time line. The androids were coming much sooner. They were to be there in a month and everyone was tense.

Yamcha was given his own gravity room to take back home with and the rest of the saijins trained in the one Bulma had extended. They hardly came out anymore since they hunted for their own food.

In fact, Bulma hardly saw them unless she was up in the middle of the night when they'd return to sleep.

She sat up aware of a strong presence close to her.

"Calm down girl, it's just me."

"Vegeta? It's three in the morning."

"I know."

Her bed shifted as he lay next to her.

"Vegeta?"

"I've become the legendary."

She smiled at him.

"Congrats Vegeta."

"I ask a favor of you."

"What is it?"

"I want a kid."

"What?"

"I want a heir to the saijin line, if I were to die in this fight."

Her breath caught in her throat.

"So, what do I have to do with your offspring?"

"I want you to bear them girl."

"Ask nicely."

He rolled over on top of her and kissed her lips gently.

When she didn't push him off his kisses became more passionate.

The first thing to go was her top. His hands fondled her breasts, squeezing them gently and gently pinching her nipples. She sighed into the kiss and her back arched into his hands.

Her shorts came off next and his finger found her clit.

She mewed and gave small moans as her hair went through his hair, gripping as a small orgasm shook her body.

He kissed her neck, sucking and gently nibbling on her neck but as his lips found her shoulder he bit hard and Bulma felt a strong pleasurable heat fill her body.

"Oh Vegeta!"

Her hips rolled into his as he sucked at the bite mark a little more.

A rip sound was heard next.

_Oh sure, everything comes off gently but my underwear._

She felt him position himself at her entrance and gave her a look.

"Only you Vegeta."

She pulled him close and her mouth rested on his shoulder. She gave him a small kiss and bit down as he broke her barrier.

The sweet coppery taste of blood filled her mouth and she hungrily sucked at the skin.

Soon his hips started rocking and Bulma's eyes rolled in the back of her head.

Small moans of concealed pleasure filled the room as she and Vegeta made love off and on for three hours.

_I know I'm just a vessel for his kid, but it's nice to feel loved by somebody._

The next morning she expected to be awake in her bed. Instead, she found she was in a candle lit room. No shackles, no chains, but she felt weak.

_Where am I?_

_Why is it so cold?_

_What happened to Vegeta?_

_How did I get here without him noticing?_

_Did he willingly give me up?_

_Was it all a lie?_

A door opened and she noticed she was behind bars.

"How you feeling princess?"

It was that creature, the one that could talk.

"Cold? Oh wait, you don't feel cold do you? Nor do you feel heat. Everything's changing about you princess. Are you scared? Don't be. No one can help you like I can."

"Who are you?"

"Oh dear, you don't recognize me? We've been dealing business with you and your father for so long." 

"Mr. Moses?"

"Right on as always Bulma. Although, didn't I tell you that I was your mate? And yet you bond with that insolent monkey prince."

"What did you do to Vegeta?"

"The worse thing you can do, I took you away from him. Ever notice you were weaker?"

"Why do you want me so bad?"

"It is fate that our blood lines mix. If yours and the monkey's do, it will create something so powerful, nothing can change it back."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Does it? Tell me princess, do you think your monkey will come looking for you? Right now he's probably looking for another woman to carry his seed."

"Liar! Vegeta would never do that to me!"

"Oh? And what kind of relationship do you two have anyways?"

"Well we're, friends."

"Just friends?"

"I guess so."

"That's what I thought."

And with that he left.

Bulma slumped her head into her folded arms that rested on her knees.

_What am I going to do?_

_Oh Vegeta, please come save me._

He had cut her hair.

And made her wear a dress all the time.

_He says I look just like my ancestor from a thousand years ago._

She was forced to drink from blood packets. It was the only way he let her have blood.

It gave her just enough energy to survive.

And to sing.

She sang daily to stay sane.

How long was she there?

The lines she drew indicated a week now.

She started singing again.

Her voice bounced around the walls but she could hear birds too. There were windows outside these bars. She looked at the sunlight and when it became dark. She was either three or four stories up. No city life was heard outside so she was isolated, that's for sure.

She was requiring more blood than usual.

As she sipped on an extra packet he had given her reluctantly a loud boom was heard outside. A strong presence was near. Actually, there were four more.

_Vegeta, he's here!_

His presence stuck to her and she felt yearning for him.

She grasped the metal bars of her cell and sang at the top of her voice.

_I hope he can hear me from up here._

"Bulma!"

"Goku!"

He ripped open her bars and yanked her out.

"Goku, I'm so glad-"

"No time Bulma, we have to get off of Vegeta-sei to beat the androids."

"We're on Vegeta-sei?"

An elite saijin tossed her katana at her and she caught it with ease.

Those creatures, they filled the abandon ruins.

"Princess Bulma! This is where your blood line started and it ends with you! If I can't have you, no one can!"

Suddenly, the monsters charged at her. She only had enough time to cut her palm and barely listen to Goku gasp as she channeled her blood lust. Her eyes glowed an intense blue as she plowed through the creatures to get to the man who started all of this.

Moses.

With a yell she stabbed straight through his stomach.

He went limp for only a second before his cruel laughter rang in the air.

"You are hasty my princess. Your blood has dried out; it has no effect like that my dear. There is so much about you that you don't even know yet."

He back handed her and she went flying.

She heard Vegeta charge at him but she asked him to stop.

And he did.

She slit her palm and the blood flowed freshly through her blade.

A battle cry did not ring out. No, it was her singing.

She sang her melody she named 'Kyūketsuki merodī'.

Bulma had dubbed her kind as a sort of vampire race of saijins. She didn't know if it was true yet since she hadn't finished the journals but she made a mental note to look into it more after it was all over.

The way her blade and his hand clashed was like its one melody, and in her mind battle its self was an equation. Her scientific mind was always working, even when battling for her life and singing to keep the creatures at bay.

They jumped off of each other, now at a standoff.

Bulma was slowly loosing control of her own body. She sliced her palm again and danced around Moses in a fluid motion before she was able to get him through his side.

His screams of pain and a promise of a next time filled the air instead of her singing.

They crashed into earth as a horrible speed.

"Are you alright?"

For a moment, he held her in his arms for all to see.

His lips pressed against her forehead and his hand rested on her stomach.

"They'll be strong."

"They?"

"You're with twins."

Bulma nearly fainted.

He removed his arms and ordered her to head back home.

The androids were coming.

They could all feel it.

She had to warn the others, and her parents.

A/N : Almost done kiddos! Then, on to my next story. So fast, I know. But that's always how I am.

The Buckeye Princess


	5. Epilogue

*I do not own DBZ.

**Epilogue**

Bulma and her mother sat in the nursery feeding the twins.

Her mother held her daughter, Merodī, and she held her son, Vegeta.

Vegeta's eyes were a blood red, and Merodī's were blue like her own.

She looked at her children's nursery. It was painted to look like outer space, but when they were old enough, she'd teach them where in the room Vegeta-sei was, and where Earth was. These babies were lucky to have two homes where everyone loved them dearly. 

Soon, they'd leave for Vegeta-sei for the public to see.

Bulma was still weary at having them travel in space, but Vegeta insisted.

"Someone's super hungry little girl!"

She looked up at her mom to see the bottle filled with blood was almost out.

Only then did she see Vegeta's bottle was almost out too.

"Looks like we'll have to make formula bottles soon!"

She smiled at her mother, still overwhelmed at the acceptance her parents had for her.

They had known about the legend they had later told her.

And Bulma was okay with getting lied to.

She didn't know how she would have reacted to everything.

A presence made its self known in the back of her mind.

Apparently it did in her babies' minds too, because they started giggling.

Vegeta stood into the door way and smirked at the both of us.

"How are they doing?"

"Better than yesterday."

He walked away and Bulma softly starting singing her melody, luring her babies into a peaceful sleep.

Her mom closed the door behind them gently and they both stretched.

"So you leave in a week?"

"Yeah."

A/N: So, a sequel would include Vegeta-sei life, the twins upbringing, and Buu. If it sounds good, and I get enough to agree, then I'll create it.

Happy reading! 

The Buckeye Princess


End file.
